To Begin at the End
by Jack Walker
Summary: When two unlikely friends get their hearts broken, their meeting turns out to be a surprise. Forming a new friendship, things might be starting to look better for the two. Love pentagon, I think? Kai x Misaki x Asaka x Miwa x Ren So bad at these summaries...
1. How It Began

Chapter 1: How It Began

"Hey there Misaki! How is it going?" said a boy with blond hair. His smile was clear on his face, his arms on the countertop supporting his weight.

"Oh, hi there Miwa…" said a bored Misaki. Her silver purplish hair was tucked behind her ear as she sat behind the counter, reading a book. Assista-cat was sleeping on her lap.

"So, um y-y-you know we have been g-g-getting c-c-closer to each other so I've been wondering if y-y-you would…" muttered Miwa, sweat starting to roll down his face from nervousness.

"You were wondering if…?" replied Misaki, curious on what he had to say. Assista-cat woke up as well, wondering what the energetic boy had to say.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…I can totally understand if you don't want to, with your school's cardfight club and work and…" Miwa said quickly. Misaki raised her hand to stop him from talking.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you," Misaki said with a smile.

Miwa was taken aback at her response, clearly not expecting her to say that.

"You would?" asked Miwa. His worried and nervous look was then replaced by one of confusion. Misaki put Assista-cat down along with her book and kissed Miwa on the cheek. Miwa began to blush as he held the spot where Misaki's lips made contact.

"So does _that_ answer your question?" Misaki said, clearly flirting with him.

"Why yes, yes it does. So I guess I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow?" Miwa said.

"That's perfect. See you tomorrow." Before he left, Misaki kissed his other cheek, earning cheers from everyone in the store. Well, except for 2 people.

The first being Shin, the overprotective uncle that he is. He was currently lecturing Miwa on what he can do with Misaki and what he can't do. It was normal for him to be like that. The other person was someone who everyone thought wouldn't care for such a matter. Sure, it was true that he rarely showed emotions, but he still had some.

The said person was sitting in the very back, arms crossed and head down. Not much people were in the store, just the gang, meaning that he had a clear view on what happened between Misaki and Miwa.

'What kind of sick game are you playing here, Miwa? You, of all people, should know how I feel towards her' the person thought. He shut his eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, what's wrong Kai? You should be cheering for your best friend," said the young cardfight prodigy, Aichi.

"You know how he is bro, never showing emotion. 'Ooohhh I'm Kai and I don't have any emotions ooohhh,'" Kamui said. His friends agreed.

"That's right yo," said Eiji.

"Kamui is just the greatest, isn't he?" said Reji.

"But Kai had won all of his cardfights against you, like during the shop tournament," replied Aichi, who was remembering the day Team Q4 started.

"You don't need to bring that up you know," said Kamui.

Miwa noticed how his best friend seemed down so he made his way to his table and took a seat across from him.

"Hey buddy! Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me on getting myself a girlfriend?" asked Miwa. He didn't notice how Kai cringed at the word 'girlfriend.'

"Well done. Now if you don't mind, I have something that needs to be done so I'll be on my way now," said Kai, getting up from his seat. He put on his black vest and red scarf, put his deck into its holster, and walked to the doors. He glanced at Misaki, who was blushing from Emi's teasing, and frown. 'You were so far away from me and now, you're even farther. I don't think I can ever reach you now…'

The latter exited Card Capital and ventured out into the wintery streets. He needed to clear his mind. Kai calmly walked towards the playground bench where he always takes his naps. As he approached the bench, a memory flashed in his mind.

_Kai had just came back into town, making his way to the only card shop that he knew of. Deciding to take a shortcut, he cut right through the park, mentally enjoying the scenery as he walked by._

'_Fall sure is peaceful,' Kai thought. 'It sure does make a guy tired. Wonder if there are any benches where I can sleep on?'_

_Alas, after wandering around the park for some time, he finally managed to find one. As Kai walked towards it, he saw a girl around his age looking down on her lap. He got closer and found cards in her hands, Vanguard cards to be precise._

"_How do I even use this?" she said to herself. "Why is this here? What does this do? Ahhh, I'm so confused."_

"_What's there to be confused about?" Kai said, taking a seat besides her. She looked up and her eyes wandered around his body as if she was analyzing him. Deciding that he seems trustworthy, she looked up and started to tell him of her problems._

"_Well you see I don't know how to use this deck properly and it's the only one I got; it was from my parents."_

"_Can I have a look at them?" Kai asked, his hand held out._

"_Sure," she replied, placing her deck in his hand. Kai examined the deck thoroughly, reading each card's skill and noting the amount of a certain card is used. He handed back the girl's deck._

"_The deck that you are using is Oracle Think Tank, the clan that focuses on draw power. To effectively use that clan, you need to be able to use your hand size and drawing to your advantage. The deck focuses less on power so don't play too aggressively. Other than that, this deck should be fairly easy to play," finished Kai. What was he doing? He, Toshiki Kai, giving advice to a beginner? Has he gone soft?_

_His thoughts were interrupted as the girl smiled and cheered with joy, her dilemma now solved. She hugged Kai and walked off. She then abruptly stopped and turned back._

"_Oh yeah my name's Misaki Tokura. It was a pleasure meeting you," Misaki said before running back. She didn't even wait for him to say his name. Kai sat there on the bench, confused on what just happened. He smiled, which was quite uncommon for him to do._

'_Misaki Tokura. Hope we meet again,' he thought, lying down to take a quick and much needed rest._

Kai gritted his teeth, irritated that his favorite resting spot had connections to his crush. Continuing down the street, he constantly stopped to think, look up, and walk again. Taking a turn, he hadn't noticed that he was now in front of the Foo Fighters' headquarters, also known as Fukuhara High School.

Too preoccupied with his own thoughts, Kai hadn't noticed a little commotion going on between the school's top 2 cardfighters.

"Leave now! Anyone who loses to someone on that skill level doesn't even deserve to be on this team or this school!" yelled a boy with long crimson hair. The girl had her hands to her face, clearly crying. Her azure colored hair was a mess, along with the clothes she was wearing. Her bags aid next to her feet, containing her clothes and other personal belongings.

"Well? On with you! Go, get on out of here!" yelled the boy.

"But, Ren-sama…" said the girl.

"Don't you Ren-sama me, Asaka. It's getting annoying because you know why? Because you're annoying. You're too clingy and I don't like. Now…GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" yelled Ren. Ren grabbed Asaka's suitcases and threw them out towards the gate, right in front of where Kai was. He then proceeded to push Asaka as well, causing her to fall on the ground.

Satisfied, Ren walked back inside, locking the doors behind him. For a while, everything was quiet. Nobody said a word, Asaka lying on the ground and Kai staring at her with eyes wide. Never had he thought Ren would act like that, much less to Asaka, his ever-so-loyal follower and teammate.

That was when the tears really started to come out. Asaka continued to lie down on the ground, now hugging her knees together as her sobbing became louder with each passing second. Kai was really at a loss of word, what with Ren kicking out one of his teammates.

Didn't he know of Asaka's crush on him? Does he not return the feeling?

Deciding to comfort the girl, Kai kneeled down and patted the girl's head. He didn't want there to be two heartbroken people. Asaka looked up, hoping it would be Ren, who came back to apologize and tell her it was all a joke. It turned out to be his old best friend, Kai.

"Kai? What are you doing here? Did you see what just happened?" Asaka asked shyly. It was normal for her to act this way, what with she and Kai never being close to each other.

"I saw part of it. I just happened to be taking a stroll through the town, trying to clear my mind of something," Kai replied. More like someone, his conscious told him. The next part really confused Kai: Asaka was now hugging him tightly, crying her heart out on his chest.

"Why would Ren-sama do this? It isn't like him to do that. He would never do that to me. He would never. Why now? The world is so mean, taking away everything that I love and care about. Do you understand?" Asaka asked, still crying.

Kai thought carefully on what he should say next. The girl in front of him was fragile so he had to be careful on what he would say next. He then wondered if he should pour his heart out as well. Should he do it? She did ask him if he understood. But would he break down if he were to talk about it? Deciding to take a chance, he responded back.

"I do understand," Kai said, surprising Asaka that he was actually listening. "Just recently, the girl that I have a crush on – no, the girl that I love was taken away by none other than my own best friend. It pained me to see them together; never had I thought I'd be betrayed by the two people who are the closest to me."

Asaka was taken aback. She had not expected Kai to be one who has someone he loves. 'This must be all new to him,' she thought. 'Sad that it ended so painfully for him.' She nuzzled her head closer to Kai, hoping it would somehow lighten him up.

"I'm so sorry to hear. The scene between me and Ren probably reminded you of it. I'm sorry," apologized a guilty Asaka.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It was just bad luck for me to be here at the same time as the fight. Don't blame yourself for this," assured Kai. He hugged Asaka closer, the girl not minding the closeness of their bodies.

"That doesn't help for the fact that I got kicked out of Team Asteroid; plus I have nowhere else to go. I don't know what to do with my life anymore," said Asaka.

Kai, who hated to see a sad girl, decided to help her with all of her problems. Hey, he wasn't on Team Q4 anymore and his apartment was big enough for two people to share so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Actually, it could be beneficial for him. Maybe this is what he needed: a fresh start. Deciding to give the idea a shot, he broke the hug. Asaka opened her swollen eyes only to have Kai hold onto her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes.

"How about this: we start our own team. I'm not on Team Q4 anymore and there's nothing in the rulebook that says a team can't have only two members. As for your living conditions, you can live with me in my apartment. It should be big enough for the two of us and don't worry about rent, it's not that much," suggested Kai.

Asaka was amazed at Kai's offer. He was saying for her, no, both of them to have a clean start. It was so nice of Kai to offer that. She would just be a burden for him to carry, so why ask her anyways? However, the look in Kai's eyes showed care and determination, assuring her that he was serious.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" cheered Asaka. She hugged Kai once again and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for being such a gentleman, helping a lady in need."

Both Kai and Asaka got up and started to dust themselves off. Kai grabbed each of Asaka's suitcases and started walking away, causing a scurrying Asaka to catch up. The walk was silent, however, it wasn't an awkward silence; it was a silence that lingers around when both person reached a comfort level where no talking is necessary.

"So, for the team name, what should it be?" asked Asaka. "It should be something that represents us and why we started the team."

"Hmmm, how about Team Shard then? You know shards from a broken window or glass. How about it?" suggested Kai.

"That's perfect! Team Shard, the team made from broken pieces," smiled Asaka. Kai returned the smile and continued to walk, not realizing how Asaka was beginning to lean closer to him.

**A/N: Yay, third story not that anyone cares. Anyways, you know what I'm going to say: Love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Then put it in a review if you are ever so kind. Now then, on to chapter 2 of this story!**


	2. Assumptions

Chapter 2: Assumptions

It was quite the sight to see: an emo boy and a beautiful girl walking side by side together. Many people stopped and stared at the two, amazed at the unusual combination. From what they could tell, they would think that the boy was a loner and the girl one of the popular students. Something like that doesn't happen that often in real life – only in animes.

The constant stares that Asaka were receiving sent chills down her spine. She wasn't used to this feeling. Back when she was with Ren, it felt that he gave her all the protection that she needed, but only to be tossed out when she no longer had any use. But she shouldn't focus on the past; she should worry about the future, about her newfound relationship with Kai.

'But not that kind of relationship!' Asaka immediately thought, blush appearing on her porcelain face. She looked to see how Kai was reacting to the treatment they were receiving, only to find a calm and bored face. She should've expected that from him.

'How can he be so calm? This is embarrassing! Maybe he has something planned…What if he's plotting to take advantage of my weak state to get to my body?!' Asaka mentally yelled. She looked to Kai to find an image of a perverted Kai stripping away her clothes as she screamed for mercy. She blushed and slowly moved away from him, the latter not noticing at all.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I can't have these bad thoughts now! He's my teammate now and I have to trust him. He _is_ letting me stay at his apartment after all. But what if it's actually a torture chamber where he would tie me up and do horrible things that I might enjoy? Might enjoy? Where is this side of me coming from?'

Asaka kept walking, lost in her own thoughts. A hand fell upon her shoulder, causing her to jump in fear. She waved her hands frantically while her eyes were closed.

"Ahhh! Don't come near me! They call me an assassin and I won't hesitate to hurt you if you're after my body!" yelled Asaka. The hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her constant flailing.

"Ahhh! Okay do whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" Asaka yelled, giving into the tiny pain she was feeling in her arms.

"I'll keep that in mind," said a voice. It probably belonged to the owner of the hand. Asaka opened her eyes to only find Kai in front of her, giving her a stern look. She blushed in embarrassment at her own foolishness on forgetting about Kai.

"You don't have to be so insecure you know," Kai said. Asaka crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, for all I know, it could've been a pervert trying to get with me," she argued.

"So when you felt a little pain, you would allow that person to do anything that they want to you? How stupid," he replied.

"Shut up…" she muttered.

"Anyways, I was trying to let you know that we are here," he said. Asaka looked up and her eyes widen as Kai was telling the truth. They were standing in front of a door in a hallway, her bags neatly placed to the sides. Kai had his keys in one hand while the other was in his pocket.

"Oh, well be the gentleman that you are and let the lady go through," Asaka said.

"Whatever," said Kai. He placed the key in the door and opened it. He walked in with her bags in each of his hands. As he placed them down to the sides, he stood there, gesturing her to come in. Once she stepped in, Kai closed the doors, locking it out of habits. This, however, caused Asaka to worry, her idea now not sounding as far-fetched as it was in the beginning.

'Calm down Asaka, Kai won't hurt you. Like you, he had his heart broken as well by that dumb witch Misaki. What's not to like about him, what with his long, shiny, brown hair and his beautiful forest green eyes, not forgetting… STOP IT ASAKA! No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts,' she thought. Kai sat there amazed at how the girl's reaction changed constantly, from sad to caring to serious to embarrass in such a short time span.

"Feel free to look around. I'm going to take a quick shower," Kai said. He stood up and went to his room. He walked out with a change of clothes and a towel. His head then suddenly appeared from behind the wall, surprising the girl.

"No matter how tempting it may be, don't look at me while I'm showering," he said with a smirk, satisfied with Asaka's reaction. She was blushing like crazy, her hands on her cheeks trying to prevent herself from becoming dizzy.

She shook her head and looked around the apartment. It was true that it wasn't that big but it was enough to hold another person or two. A kitchen was to the right of the door. Pots and pans were neatly stacked inside each cupboard. Bowls and dishes were washed and clean, lying in the sink. To the left was the living room. A small TV Set was against the wall with a couch big enough for two people and a coffee table laid in front of it. A single door led to Kai's room, which worried her as it seems as if it was the only room.

Asaka grabbed her bags and began to unpack, deciding to get a head start. As she unzipped each one, her face paled. Not many items were there, she noticed. Most of her clothes, including her lingerie, were gone, as well as some personal items. Her face lightened when she found her stuffed animal still there; she hugged it tightly around her chest and placed it down beside her. Other than her cards and purse, everything else was missing.

'Great…Now I have to buy new things for myself. Stupid Ren. How was it that I found you attractive?' Asaka thought. She held up some clothes to see if they were torn or still usable. Right when she held up her bra, Kai came out wrapped in only a white towel to cover his forbidden place. His hair was still wet, meaning he had just gotten out of the shower. He turned around, trying to hide his blushing face. Asaka just sat there looking like she was about to scream at any second.

"You know, it is still a little bit early to be showing off your underwhere to me but if you can't control it, then you should of just asked me," Kai teased.

"You hear that?" asked Suiko. She and her sisters were in the middle of recording one of their songs in the soundproof recording studio.

"Yeah, it sounded like a girl's scream," said Kourin.

"Eh, it might just have been our imagination," Suiko said. "Alright girls, from the top."

/

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you lost most of your belongings and need to go buy new ones to replace them?" asked Kai. He and Asaka were sitting at the table, cups of tea in each hand.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be hard for me to live here if I had nothing to wear. Could you imagine me walking around naked in your apartment?" Asaka said, realizing her careless speaking a moment too late. Kai was already blushing, his hand beneath his nose trying to stop it from bleeding.

"I take that back! Don't imagine that! What I'm trying to say is, can you come with me to buy new things," she asked. Kai pieced together what she had just said and his face cringed.

"You mean…shopping?!" Kai said who clearly wasn't for the idea. He had no experience in shopping for things other than necessities, much more than with a girl. He had once tried to buy a necklace for Misaki but failed miserably as he was now banned from certain stores.

"Yes so could you please come with me? I don't want to go alone. I could see Ren there and I wouldn't know how I would defend myself. Not to mention perverts who are waiting in alleys for me to pass by so they can drag me to a dark room and –"Asaka rambled.

"Okay okay I get it. I'll go with you alright? Geez what did I myself into?" Kai said, whispering the last part.

Asaka silently cheered, knowing that she can now get a little bit closer to Kai, but not too close!

'Yep, it's just going to be me and Kai, alone...going out to the mall…together. Oh my gosh is this a date?' Asaka's face reddens once again in the past hour. Kai lost count of how many times he caught Asaka blushing a long time ago.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Kai asked. He was dressed the way he usually was: a gray shirt tucked into his navy colored jeans with a black button-up and boots.

"Geez, at least give me time to change into the few clothes that I still have," Asaka said. "Oh, and if you even think about peeping in on me, I swear you're going to get more than a broken heart." Asaka smirked as she finished her teasing. After all, if he could tease her, why can't she tease him?

However, Kai didn't even respond in the slightest. That caused Asaka to turn midway to see what he was like. He usually would just reply with a 'whatever' or 'I don't care.'

Kai just stood in the middle of the hallway, head down with strands of hair blocking the view of his eyes. His body language was tense, and a frown accompanied it. His head was slightly tilted to the side, causing Asaka to look in that direction. She noticed a photo frame on the countertop that she hadn't notice before.

Asaka walked slowly to get a better view. It was a photo of Kai, Misaki, and Miwa. Miwa was sitting down, criss-crossed and doing a peace sign while Kai was carrying Misaki on his back. The girl was obviously blushing at the closeness. On the photo, there were written words.

'_No matter how weird you or I may get, I'll be there for you, no matter who or what the situation might be. – Misaki Tokura'_

Guilt replaced the embarrassment that she had felt. The only reason they ended up like this was because of heartbreak – caused by his love and his best friend. Kai was on the verge of forgetting his unrequited love until she reminded him. Asaka didn't know how Kai would handle this kind of thing, but being the reserved type of guy that he is, no one knows.

"Hurry up so I can get this over with," Kai finally said. "I'll wait for you."

Asaka quickly grabbed the pile of clothes she sorted out and rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out. She wore her navy blue jacket over her shorts. A silver chained belt wrapped around her waist, securing the clothing. Pink bows were attacked on both sides of her. Earrings and long blue boots finished off her appearance.

Kai grabbed his keys, deck, and wallet and opened the door. He looked back at Asaka to see if she was ready. Asaka, getting the hint that he was getting impatient, grabbed her purse and deck and went out the door with Kai.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

If Asaka would describe how it felt to be around Kai in one word, she'd say it was awkward. The guy never tries to start a conversation and is just, oh so unsociable.

She and Kai were currently walking around the mall, turning their heads to observe each store. Every so often, Asaka would drag Kai to a clothes department store and the latter would have to sit there waiting for her to try on many different outfits. As Asaka grabbed a bunch of clothes and went inside the changing room, Kai sat down one of the benches that the store kindly provides their customers.

"Hmmm," murmured Asaka. Her tongue was out as she was deciding between two outfits that looked almost identical. "This one? Or this one?"

As Asaka was close to putting on the new outfit, she heard a scream from outside the door. She quickly turned and put her head to the door to listen.

"Please, go away," a boy said, clearly Kai. Asaka couldn't hear what the person who Kai was talking to was saying.

"Back off!" Kai yelled, losing his temper. This caused Asaka to open the door loudly. She imagined that an attacker was threatening Kai and a fight was about to occur. Instead, Kai was against the wall as a group of girls their age were surrounding him. He tried to find a way to slip out but it was futile. The girls were constantly pulling on his clothes, hugging his arm, and taking pictures of him.

It was only when a girl resorted to unbuttoning her shirt in front of Kai that Asaka interfered. Demon horns appeared on her head as her eyes became red with anger and her body moving as if it was ready to hit anything. It didn't take long for the girls to back off to the side trembling in fear as the demon girl walked by.

"Thanks for the sav-"Kai managed to say before Asaka slapped his face.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing? You decide to take me shopping just to flirt with a bunch of sluts? What a player!" Asaka yelled. Upon hearing this, the group of girls walked away, heads down.

"Ah man, he's taken! And he was such a cutie too…" whined one of the girls.

"Too bad he already has a girlfriend," another said.

"I wanted to make babies with him!" one proudly said.

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT?!" yelled Asaka, causing all of them to flee in terror. She sighed and faced Kai, who refused to look at her. "Come on now, you can't be like this. Liven up a bit."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Never mind, here," she said, handing him a dress. "Buy this for me!"

"Do you really think I'm going to buy something for you after you slapped me?!" he yelled. Many of the shoppers were beginning to stare at the two. Kai, realizing how much attention they were getting, lowered his voice. "What makes you think I will anyways?"

Asaka suddenly grabbed his arm, his arm slightly in between her breasts. Her face rubbed against his chest as she looked up at him with a seductive glance.

"You sure you don't want to get a gift for little ol' me?" Asaka said. Kai pushed her away and grabbed the dress.

"You know, seducing me won't work at all. You can try all you want; the results would just be the same," he replied. He walked to the counter and placed the money on the counter. The female worker, snapping out of her daydreaming, took the money and placed the dress in a bag.

"Thank you," said Kai. Asaka walked out of the store, not even bothering to wait for him as she ran off to the next store. He stepped out and took one last glance inside the store. The female worker held up her hand to her head, making a motion for him to call her.

'Never going to this store again…" Kai thought as he ran off to catch up with Asaka.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! Thanks for the reviews. You know what I say: Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Kindly put it in a review; it's much appreciated. Now, on to chapter 3!**


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions at all for the story, feel free to tell me them. Also, put in the review for who you would want to be the last team member for Kai's and Asaka's team. I don't really think my writing or stories are any good but oh well. Nothing's stopping me! For now, it seems like Kai x Asaka but who knows? It might change… Moving on, chapter 3 here we are!**

Chapter 3: Unexpected

"_-Sigh- Why can't I get better at this game?" said a girl holding her deck. She was sitting behind the famous counter of Card Capital, along with the well-known assista-cat._

_Kai, who had just finished with a game, overheard this and became worried. Misaki was having trouble playing but he didn't know the actual cause why. Deciding to find out more, he leaned on the counter with his back towards it, making him seem like he was casually watching the store when in reality, he was listening on Misaki's and Shin's conversation._

"_Oh? So what seems to be the problem?" said a concerned Shin. "Did someone hurt you? If they did, then it will be the end for the!" Same old over-protective uncle he is._

_Misaki chuckled as she placed her deck down and began to pat the assista-cat._

"_No, it's not that. It's because I haven't gotten better at the game at all, even though I changed my deck too," she said._

"_Well have you playtested them?" Shin asked. Misaki looked up at him with a confused look._

"_Playtesting?" _

"_Yeah, it's where you build a deck and test it out with a couple of games to see if you like it or not, deciding if it needs improvement or not. It's a wonderful thing that the trading card world has, a chance to see if the deck you put your efforts in fits in with your own playstyle."_

"_Oh I see. Maybe I'll get some to play against me tomorrow."_

"_That's the spirit! And since you're pumped up, you mind helping me restock these boxes?"_

"_Don't push it," Misaki said, an anger tick appearing on her head._

'_So she needs an opponent…Guess this is a good chance for me to get closer to her,' thought Kai. He stood up and walked out of the door, raising his hand to wave good bye to everyone._

_The next day…_

_Kai strolled over to Card Capital, his deck firmly placed in his school bag. He had spent all night building a deck that would be a good challenge for Misaki but not too much. If it wasn't for his cold looks, he would be gleefully skipping there, excited with joy._

_As Kai approached the store, he turned to face the set of doors. He opened to his bag to check to see if he had forgotten his deck at home. After making sure it was still there, he slung it over his shoulder and walked in._

"_Blockade's auto skill makes it so that you can't intercept!" yelled a familiar voice._

"_What? I didn't know that!" said a shocked Misaki. She was currently cardfighting someone else with her new deck, now in the stage of defeat._

"_With your especial intercepts gone, Blockade will now finish you off!" the voice said, belonging to a blond boy._

"_Damage trigger check…no heal…" gloomed Misaki. She gathered her cards and placed them back in its deck holster._

"_Thanks for playing with me!" she said, now smiling at the boy._

"_No problem!" he said. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me okay?"_

"_I will! Miwa!" she said before going back to her seat behind the counter. Miwa waved at her and turned to leave, only to face Kai._

"_Oh Kai, what are you doing here?" Miwa asked. He couldn't just say that he came to have a cardfight with Misaki. Instead, playing the cold guy that he is, he lied._

"_There's no need for you to know. Now I'll be taking my leave now," he said._

"_What? But you just got here! Wasn't there something that you wanted to do?" a sad Miwa asked._

"_There was, but someone ruined it for me. Now if you'll excuse me," Kai rudely said as he disappeared behind the doors. As he silently walked back to his apartment, he thought back to the smile Misaki had on her face. He smiled knowing she did have a great smile but frowned when he remembered it was for Miwa._

"_Why is it always him? Just what makes him so special? Compare me to him, we're pretty much similar. Then why is it not me," Kai said to himself. He continued to walk the entire way back, head down in misery._

Kai sat up from his bed, sweat starting to drip down his face. It still remained its calm look though. His hands reached up to his face, touching the sweat. Must be from the heat he thought. Why did he dream about that moment just now? He was trying to forget about Misaki so why that of all things related to her.

Out of nowhere, he felt something slide across his left thigh. Kai threw off the covers only to find a peacefully sleeping Asaka right next to him. It was enough of a surprise to cause him to fall off his bed, bringing down the covers as well. Asaka's leg was tangled in the blanket, causing her to fall off the bed as well.

_THUD!_

Throbbing pain surged through Kai's head as it was the part that received most of the impact. His eyes darted down to the now awake blunette girl who was looking around confusingly. Her wandering eyes finally met with annoyed eyes.

"Oh, good morning Kai," Asaka said, stretching out her arms. She was not aware that she was on the floor or her awkward position with Kai. From an outsider's perspective, it looked as if they had sex last night and were going for a second round.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?" Kai asked. He didn't want to deal with this kind of nonsense in the morning. When she was done stretching, Asaka crossed her arm over her breast.

"Well, you never said where I was going to sleep and knowing the gentleman that you are, you wouldn't allow me to sleep on the couch so naturally I slept on the bed with you, not that it matters," she said innocently.

"What if someone walked in and got the wrong idea?" he asked.

"Oh please, no one's going to come here. It's just you and me…alone…in an apartment…all to ourselves…" she dragged on, now realizing why Kai was complaining.

"Yeah, you get it now?" Kai said. He stood up and went to his drawer, taking out his blue uniform and walking out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought you were going to cardfight me to improve my skills," Asaka said.

"I did say that but I have school."

"Oh yeah. Guess I have to find a new one to go to."

"You don't have to. Before I went to sleep, I did the paperwork to transfer you to my school. Plus, since I'm pretty well known in this area, I had it done right away, meaning you're coming with me."

Kai walked back to his closet and took out a bag, throwing it to Asaka.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your uniform. I'll be out quickly and then you can use it but I suggest you hurry," he said.

"Okay."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I look pretty weird in this uniform. Don't you think?" Asaka asked. She and Kai were walking side by side to Hitsue High School as she did not know where it was. Her new uniform was a sailor-style version, similar to her old one. Instead, it was a blue blouse with the sailor collar along with a dark blue plaid skirt. She still wore her long white socks with a pair of black penny loafers.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The uniform is quite similar to your old one and besides, you look nice in it," Kai complemented.

"You really think so?" she said, amazed that he actually said something nice to her.

"Sure, sure," was all that Kai said before not speaking to her again. So, they continued their walk in silence. As they approached the school gate, Kai walked away from her. Asaka ran up to him and held onto his sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you leaving me?" she asked.

"I'm going to class and chances are, you won't have the same class as me," he replied. The bell rang, signaling the students to get to their homerooms.

"Just look for a room marked office and they'll tell you which class you are in," Kai said. "Oh, and don't do anything that would hurt my reputation, alright?" he added before disappearing in the sea of students.

"Wow, thanks for the help," Asaka said to herself as she wandered around the new building for help.

**With Kai…**

Kai had a list of places where he hated to be for reasons unknown to anyone besides him: for instances, Miwa's place (he hated his guts now), Aichi's place (he was annoying), Card Capital (Misaki works there), the Tatsunagi building (Kourin kept bothering him to stay and enjoy the night with her for some strange reason), etc...

One of those places also includes his classroom. It was always noisy with people talking about what they did or what they are going to do. The class itself was boring as it was too easy for him. He also didn't have any friends in this class (thank God that there weren't any of his fangirls as well); plus, his seat was in the back corner with no one next to it.

Usually, he would just lie his head down and sleep or read a book. Today, however, he was interested in what his class mates were saying, which was a first because up until now, he hadn't cared at all until they said something about a new transfer student.

"Dude, did you hear? We're getting a new transfer student!" a boy said.

"Yeah, I overheard some teachers talking about it as I was going to class. And I hear she's a girl," another said.

"I think I saw her this morning. She's so hot!" a third said. Kai slammed his fist down on his desk, surprising the three. For some reason, it irritated him hearing other people attracted to Asaka. She wasn't his girlfriend, so why should he get angry? His head was down as he turned it slowly, opening his eyes little by little to form a glare.

"Shut up," was the only thing he said, but it was enough for the three to get scared and run to the other side of the room, quivering in fear. Kai closed his eyes again and smirked; he enjoyed how people felt intimidated around him.

The doors opened and the teacher entered, placing his suitcase on the desk.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning teacher!" they replied.

"As some of you may have heard, we are getting a new transfer student today," the teacher said. Whispers of excitement were exchanged upon hearing this.

"Settle down. Now would you please come in, ." Kai had one hand on his chin while the other was holding his elbow as he watched Asaka walked in. She took the marker and wrote her name on the board, then turning to face the class.

"Hi! My name is Asaka Narumi. Please take care of me!" she said. The class grew louder, the boys yelling at her to go out with them and the girls telling her to be their friend. Asaka's eyes scanned around the room until it made contact with Kai. She smirked as an evil idea formed in her head.

"Kai? Is that you? Kai! It is you! What are the odds that my boyfriend is in my class," Asaka said, surprising the entire class, including Kai.

'Time for some payback for ditching me by myself,' she thought.

"BOYFRIEND!?" they yelled.

"Yep, and I'm surprised that Kai was still able to come even after last night. Oh and make sure you take your part of the responsibility," Asaka teased. Kai simply just face palmed himself. What did he do to deserve this?

"RESPONSIBILITY?!" they yelled again.

"Kai, how could you? I thought you were the lone wolf," the guys yelled.

"You're too young for this!" the girls yelled.

"Class, settle down, settle down. Now then, since you are, um, familiar with Kai, then take the empty seat next to him," the teacher said, slightly blushing from the misguiding information. Asaka strolled down to her seat, eyes looking at her as she passed by each row. When she sat down, she turned to look at Kai, who was still face palming himself.

"That was payback for ditching me back there," Asaka whispered as the lesson now began.

"You're a big girl now so this shouldn't be a problem. But now it is because you probably just angered my fan club," he silently yelled.

"You have a fan club?"

"Where else do you think my fan girls come from?"

"Take me to see it after school," she demanded.

"No. Why should I?" he asked. Asaka once again smirked.

"Ohh Kai! What are you…" she said before Kai covered her mouth.

"Alright then, just don't do anything embarrassing anymore," he said, gritting his teeth. What did he seriously do to deserve this?

**After school…**

Kai and Asaka were walking down the hall of club rooms, eyes meeting them every step they made. The rumors about what Asaka had said in class spread like wildfire and practically the whole school now knows about a lie.

"So just how do you know where the club room is if you hate your fan girls so much?" Asaka asked.

"They have the most members out of all the clubs and other schools come to participate in meetings about who knows what," Kai said. He felt uncomfortable from all the stares and glares he was receiving; he wasn't used to this much attention, only at Vanguard tournaments he is.

"Well do you know anyone there," she asked once again.

"No, I don't even know the president of the club. They say she's really popular and the most over-obsessed with me though."

"Oh no wonder you don't like them."

At the end of the hall, they stood in front of two large doors with pictures of Kai with hearts drawn around him all over the place. Asaka could hear Kai gulp with nervousness, never seeing him in such a state.

"Let's just get this over with," Kai groaned as he swung open the door. Immediately heads turn to face them.

"Kai?" A voice said. Kai opened his eyes to find someone who he never expected to be a part of the club.

"Kourin? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't the president attend meetings?"

"Wait…YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT OF MY FANCLUB!?" Kai yelled, making Asaka cover her ears. Kourin blushed and played with her hair a bit, acting like a shy schoolgirl.

"Took you long enough to realize that," she said.

"Wait, so when you asked me to stay the night with you, you wanted to…" Kai slowly said in horror.

"Again, took you long enough to realize that."She then turned to face everyone else, who was still in shock to see their beloved idol.

"Well then, back to the matter, I believe we were initiating a new member into the club. Would she please stand?" Kourin yelled out. In the mob of girls, one stood.

Kai, who thought that his eyes couldn't get any wider, got wider. The girl standing was one that he recognized. She stood out of everyone as the light shined on her silver hair.

"MISAKI?" both Kai and Asaka yelled.

"Hey there Kai, Asaka," Misaki said. Kai stood still for a moment before fainting. Asaka, who had her hands to her mouth from all the surprises, wasn't able to catch him, letting him fall to the ground.

Whatever did he do to deserve this? This was not how things normally go…

**A/N: So finally, chapter 3 is done. Some of the characters seem a little OOC to me so I'll try to fix that next time. If you notice anything wrong with this story, tell me okay? This story is for you, not me. Like always, Love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Put it in a review as it is much appreciated. I'll try to add in what you guys want if it would work or not. Now then, on to chapter 4!**


End file.
